


Laying with Loki in the Library

by IcyArrow



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyArrow/pseuds/IcyArrow
Summary: I'm at a disadvantage here, though," he said, his green eyes glimmering. "What's your name?""Elizabeth. It's, uh... how can I help you?"He didn't respond. Instead, his eyes drifted down to her shirt. "Hmmph. It seems you're wearing my darling brother's t-shirt. Fan of his, then? I don't quite see the appeal but, then again, I was always living in his shadow."Elizabeth's face grew hot with embarrassment. "I... uhm, sorry." She didn't know what else to say.





	Laying with Loki in the Library

Elizabeth's day started as it always did. She woke in her apartment to the sound of her alarm blaring at about six a.m., got up, turned on the news, and put some coffee on before hopping in the shower. She loved the feeling of the hot water running down her slender body and through her long hair in the morning and she let herself have a moment or two to just stand and take in the heat. She was leaning against the shower wall, letting the warmth slide down her body and letting her mind wander when she heard something on the news that jolted her and woke her right up.

"The Avengers have been spotted in the city this morning," came the voice of the newscaster from the TV set in the other room. Her eyes flicked open with shock and she almost fell over. "It's not certain who of them are here and what their mission is, but the rumor is that they're looking for Thor's brother Loki, who we've had reports of being sighted in the city."

Elizabeth turned the shower off and hopped out, wrapping a towel around herself before hurrying into the other room. She caught a glimpse of video that looked like it had been taken with a cellphone; in it, a gorgeous, blonde-haired Thor was seen marching down the street next to the heavily muscled Captain America. The video cut out as the pair took off running down the street.  
Elizabeth was overjoyed. She loved the two heroes – any of the heroes, really – and she was thrilled that they were even near her. She contemplated going out on a hunt in the city to snag a glimpse of them; this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, after all. Then she remembered why she was even up so early. She had work in an hour at the city library.

She frowned. The library was the last place one would expect to see a superhero, but she couldn't skip out on going in to work. She'd been in a bit of a tough spot with money lately after she had missed her rent payment; she'd instead spent the money buying a bulk order of superhero money while a little wine-drunk one night. Whoops.

With her excitement abated by the promise of a long day at work while everyone else was following the excitement of having heroes in the city, she marched off to her room to get dressed for the day. Opening her drawers and throwing on a pair of lacey panties and a simple black bra, she had an idea. Typically, the library dress code indicated she had to be wearing a "nice" blouse or something. However, with the excitement the city was likely facing with having heroes within its borders, she figured she might be able to get away wearing a superhero t shirt. She held up her Captain America one, with its faded blue color and the shield emblazoned in the middle. Maybe.

Then, she looked underneath and saw the Thor t-shirt. It had a logo of his hammer on it, printed on a slim-fitting black t-shirt. In bold letters underneath, it had the hero's name printed. She figured she'd wear this; after all, she hadn't in a while – and it went with the rest of her outfit well. She threw on a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knee and her purple hi-tops, had a quick breakfast of toast and coffee, then went to work for the day.

***  
As expected, her day at the library was spectacularly boring. She sat behind the information desk, watching as older people or students working on projects milled about the library or sat buried in books at various tables. The older folks eyed her outfit with apprehension; they weren't so keen on superheroes and looked at her like she was a delinquent for wearing a t shirt and jeans. Some of the younger, dorkier looking male student eyed her over, obviously attracted; she wasn't a bad looking girl, after all. Slim with fair skin, luscious long brown hair tied back in a simple braid, full pink lips and her bright, blueish-grey eyes all contributed to a form a pretty striking appearance. She ignored their longing glances, however; she wasn't interested in them.

Instead, while she sat behind the information desk, she flipped through her Twitter feed, scanning for news of where the superheroes were. They were being spotted all around the city, and obviously at this point looking for somebody. People posted pictures of the dashing heroes outside of coffee shops, running down streets, or speaking to local law enforcement. Whoever they were looking for was obviously good at hiding; it had been hours since the heroes arrived and they still hadn't found him.

The door to the library clattered open, making Elizabeth look up at the commotion. A tall, dark-haired man bounded in the room, eyes darting to and fro. It took a second for Elizabeth to realize who it was, but she nearly screamed when she did.

It was Loki. As in the trickster god from Asgard. The lean, cunning, beguiling, and – she noticed now – fiercely attractive god.  
Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. What was he doing here? Did anybody else notice this? Elizabeth looked around. Everyone was pretty much buried in their books to even see him come in. Elizabeth wondered how; he was pretty conspicuous, wearing a long green robe-like jacked with armored shoulder pads.

It was then she remembered her phone. She should take a picture and put it on Twitter – otherwise, who would believe this? As she raised her phone up to take a picture and zoomed in, she noticed something.

He was looking straight at her with a fierce, burning glare.  
Her face flushed, and she dropped her phone as he marched over to her, a look of determination on his face... mixed with something else?  
"H-hello," Elizabeth stuttered, full of surprise. She didn't know how to react.  
"Hello, darling," Loki said, a slight accent on his words. The way they rolled off his tongue made something in Elizabeth's stomach roll and brought heat to her thighs.  
"Hi," Elizabeth said again, her mouth wide open.  
A devilish smirk worked its way across his pale face. "I imagine you know who I am, then?"  
"You're... You're Loki."  
"That's right. I'm at a disadvantage here, though," he said, his green eyes glimmering. "What's your name?"  
"Elizabeth. It's, uh... how can I help you?"  
He didn't respond. Instead, his eyes drifted down to her shirt. "Hmmph. It seems you're wearing my darling brother's t-shirt. Fan of his, then? I don't quite see the appeal but, then again, I was always living in his shadow."

Elizabeth's face grew hot with embarrassment. "I... uhm, sorry." She didn't know what else to say.  
His eyes returned to hers, stopping a moment to drag across the curve of her breasts. "All's fine. Only teasing. Listen, I need your help. Where's the most discreet... unused part of your library here?"  
She returned to his gaze. "Oh, uhm, yes," Elizabeth said, a bit of confidence returning to her voice. She could answer this. "That'd be the Norse mythology section on our third floor..." she paused when she realized what she'd said.

"That's your least busy section? Ouch. A bit hurtful." He smirked again. "Well, could you show it to me? I need a place to lay low for a while."  
Elizabeth gazed at Loki's tall form. He was slim, yes, but it was clear there was a good deal of hard, muscle body underneath those robes. "I suppose I can help you. It's this way, Loki."  
The pair went to the elevators and got in. As they ascended, she realized she was in an enclosed space with a literal god. A very hot, charming god at that. She felt her whole body get hot and she as sure she was blushing, but she tried to remain aloof.

When she glanced over at him, she saw that he was staring at her, with something strange in his eyes. What was that look?  
The elevator doors sprung open and she hurried out, Loki behind her. After some twisting and turning, she found her way to the mythology section. It really was empty here; people rarely came to this floor of the library, let alone this section. They were truly alone.  
"Well," Elizabeth said, rubbing her hands. "This is it. You should be good to hide up here for a little while. Let me know if you need anything else." She started back towards the elevator when a hand caught her arm.

She gasped and turned around to see Loki staring into her eyes with a burning intensity. Her face blushed again. "Wh-what is-"  
She was cutoff by a pair of soft, hungry lips pressing against hers, caressing her lips in a way that was both gentle yet full of desire. It felt good, unlike any kiss she'd had before. She closed her eyes and relaxed into it, parting her lips and kissing him back. The god's tongue darted into her mouth, flicking at hers, and she licked his lips and tongue back. He was taking over her mouth with his, kissing her hungrily as if his life depended on it. After a moment, they parted, and she opened her eyes to stare into the god's own in a question.  
"What... why did you do that?" Elizabeth asked, shocked – though not unpleasantly.

"You're beautiful, Elizabeth. Really." Loki smiled slyly in a way that made her belly flutter. "I thought we might be able to have some fun up here while we wait?"  
"I have to get back to the information desk," Elizabeth said half-heartedly, in a state of shock. So much had happened so quickly, and she didn't know what to do with it.  
"No," Loki said, taking her arm and pushing her up against the bookshelf. "They won't miss you down there, will they?"  
"I suppose not," Elizabeth muttered, and Loki took her mouth again in a dominating kiss. They kissed like that for a while, Elizabeth held back against the bookshelf with Loki's weight, when suddenly she felt her jeans unbuttoned and his warm, strong hand sliding into her panties.

"Hey," Elizabeth sighed breathily. Loki's fingers stroked at her lips, and he groaned in approval.  
"You're already getting wet, aren't you, darling?" he asked, continuing a back and forth motion of his finger along her entrance. She was about to speak, but he kissed her again and all she could do was moan into his mouth.

He worked his fingers back and forth along her lips, getting them wet with her juices and teasing her. She hadn't been touched like this in a while, aside from by her own hand, and this felt amazing. Then, Loki slowly started to press his finger into her, parting her lips with the tip of it. She groaned into his mouth as he slid his finger in and out of her depths, stroking against the walls of her pussy. As the pleasure built up inside of her, he inserted another finger, stretching her further. Now she was quivering with pleasure, pushing her hips down along the length of his fingers, shivering with each stroke of her walls. They felt wonderful inside of her, and soon she was bucking against his hand and moaning wildly into his mouth with her orgasm.  
"That's a good girl," Loki purred into her ear. "Now, on your knees."

"Wh-what?" Elizabeth stuttered, still shaking from her orgasm.  
"You heard me," Loki said, unbuttoning his pants.  
Elizabeth did as she was told and got to her knees. She gazed up into Loki's eyes with her own blue-gray ones as he undid his pants and dropped them. She gasped when she saw his size.  
Loki chucked. "I'm the son of an ice giant, Elizabeth – what did you expect?"

Loki's cock was massive, about 8 inches long and already throbbing with excitement. The thing had some serious girth to it; she thought it was truly a cock fit for a god.  
"I don't know how I can..." she started.  
"Just go at it at your own pace," Loki said, and placed his hand gently at the back of her head.  
She took the cock in her hands and planted a kiss on the head. Loki groaned his approval, and she became a little braver. She cupped his balls in one of her hands and gently squeezed them as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. It tasted... good. She'd never imagined that sucking on a god's cock would taste and feel like this, but it was, all-in-all, pretty pleasant. Loki moaned as she worked his massive cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his head and stroking the excess parts with her free hand while she gently squeezed his balls with the other.  
Loki tightened his grasp on the back of her head and began pushing his hips forward a little, forcing just a bit of his cock into her mouth as she sucked. She moaned around the head of his cock, enjoying the feeling of a full mouth.

Suddenly, Loki pulled his cock out of her mouth. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand and looked up towards him, wanting in her eyes. He looked down at her, a surprisingly desperate look across his angular features.  
"Elizabeth," he said, a tone of pleading in his voice. "I need to be inside of you. Now." He pulled her up by her arms and grabbed at her t-shirt. "Let's get this ugly thing off of you," he chuckled, pulling her Thor t-shirt off and tossing it to the side.  
She unbuttoned her top, letting her breasts free. They bounced down to her chest and he smiled at them before gripping her by the shoulders and turning her around.  
She let out a gasp of surprise. "Wh-what?"

All of a sudden, Loki's hands were at her sides, gripping the waist of her jeans. With a sharp tug, he pulled them and her lacy black panties down to her knees, showcasing her ass to him.  
"I like your tattoo," he growled, tracing his fingers over the wings on her back. Then, this moment of tenderness was replaced by a prodding at her entrance. Elizabeth groaned. She was about to have the cock of a god inside of her.

Slowly, he pushed into her, spreading the lips of her pussy with his cockhead. She hissed in a breath, not used to having something so... big... pressing into her.  
"Good girl, Elizabeth," Loki breathed as he pushed into her further. The length of his cock spread apart her lips and she could feel each ridge, each vein as he entered her slowly and bare. "Now, I'm going to fuck you as you deserve. Maybe from now on you'll never wear my idiot brother's shirt again, hmm?"  
Elizabeth gasped as Loki began working in and out of her pussy, his hips slapping against her bare ass he fucked her against the library shelving. She groaned with each thrust of his as he pushed into her.

"Oh my god," Elizabeth moaned. She'd never felt something like this before.  
"Which god, Elizabeth?" came a chuckling growl from behind her. His hands were at her waist, gripping it tightly as he pounded into her from behind.  
The pulling of his cock against her pussy walls each time he pulled out of her was exquisite; she could feel the tug of the ridge of his cock head against her and the thick veins rubbing against her walls. The hard pounding made a mounting pleasure rise up in her, bring her up, up, up, until finally it spread out from her hot core into her thighs, causing her to shudder and shake with her orgasm. She moaned and screamed as she came from Loki's relentless thrusting.

"Mmm, it seems my lovely little librarian likes the trickster god's cock," she heard Loki say through her earth-shattering orgasm. "I wonder if you'll ever be able to go back to anything else after I'm done with you?"  
"More," Elizabeth moaned, "give me more, Loki. Holy shit, you feel so good."  
Loki sped up the pace, slamming into her, burying his cock deep within her core. She slammed her ass back against his hips, not content to have just his thrusts anymore, and just as her pussy walls began to tighten with another orgasm, she felt him wrap his hand around her braid and tug on it.  
"Yes," Loki moaned raggedly behind her, one hand on her hip and the other pulling her hair back as he pounded her from behind. "I'm close, too. Let's cum together, Elizabeth. Let's share this."  
Elizabeth could do nothing but moan in agreement as her orgasm built within her body. Loki's thrusts sped to a peak, pushing deep into her with each thrust and dragging her orgasm out of her as he did. His cock felt bigger than it had when he had first put it in, and it was now hard and thick inside of her. Elizabeth screamed as she came, her pussy clamping down around Loki's cock. She heard Loki grunt and groan behind her as his cock pulsed within her depths as it shot rope after rope of thick, hot cum into her depths. He pushed into her one last time, his cock jerking out the final remainder of his orgasm, and he withdrew from her.

"Fuck," Elizabeth said, "That was amazing."  
"It was, my sweet," Loki groaned, his hand still on her hip.  
The elevator dinged as it opened.  
"Loki? We know you're here!" A deep voice boomed from the other side of the floor.  
"Damn it," Loki breathed, pulling up his pants. "I have to leave, Elizabeth."  
He went to run, then turned back and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek.  
"Expect me to come calling."


End file.
